


Delicate

by ajisaihime



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajisaihime/pseuds/ajisaihime
Summary: Gaku and Tenn go at it with two weeks worth of desire.





	Delicate

It's the evening of the first of Trigger's double-day off and Gaku is not surprised in the least to find Tenn in front of his door when he opens it to answer the doorbell. If anything, he has expected him too turn up sooner than later.  
  


"Come in.", he smiles and makes way for the other, "Want something warm to drink?"  
  
Tenn buries his face a little deeper into his muffler and nods as he gets inside.

He takes off his outerwear and follows Gaku to the kitchen where the latter prepares a cup of coffee the way Tenn likes it. Milk galore and two spoonful of sugar. He stirs it and hands the cup to Tenn, who thanks him politely and puts his bag on the counter.

  
"So,", Gaku inquires after a while of silence between them and folds his arms, casually leaning on the kitchen unit, "what brings you here?"

  
Tenn barely takes a sip from the hot drink, "The coffee."

  
Gaku tilts his head and silently nods.

  
"It's not enough sugar in there, though.", Tenn continues and puts the cup down to shoot Gaku an intense look, eyes gleaming.

  
Gaku takes the hint and slowly shuffles in front of Tenn. "Really, now?"

  
Tenn briefly wets his lips when he enters his personal space. "Really."

  
Not encountering any resistance, he loosens Gaku's necktie and proceeds to pull on it until they kiss. Tenn visibly relaxes and a content sigh meets Gaku's lips when they part again.

"Coffee, huh?", Gaku teases and a smirk tugs the corners of his mouth upwards.

  
"Shut up.", Tenn whispers and crashes back into the other, the dam of restraint broken completely.

Hands swiftly working to undo belt buckles and buttons, they impetuously kiss as if their life depends on it. In the heat of the moment, Gaku grabs the others thighs and lifts him to place Tenn on the kitchen counter. The last pieces of clothing hit the ground and the only thing left is Gaku's button-down shirt, now completely open and revealing his toned torso.

  
"Tenn.", Gaku breathes hotly as he grates their bodies together, each of Tenn's legs on either of his sides.

  
"My bag.", Tenn replies equally impassioned and claims another kiss.

  
Gaku reaches over to Tenn's accessory that was conveniently left in reachable proximity and discovers what he was searching for shortly after. He almost chuckles at the precise way Tenn has planned this and puts the lube container next to him. His hand dives into the bag again while Tenn attacks his neck with soft bites, but the touch of the quadrangular piece of plastic he is so familiar with fails to appear.

"There's no-"

  
"We don't need it today."

  
Gaku clicks his tongue. "Greedy."

  
Well, he can't really blame Tenn. They have been abstinent for almost two weeks now because it was a stressful time for Trigger. Live performances, magazine interviews, show broadcasts and photoshootings kept them quite busy, hence Gaku was sure Tenn would show up first thing when their days off arrived.

  
The fleeting thought of a backstage area makes Gaku remember how it all started.

Ryuu was away for an advertisement shooting and they were at each others throat like usual. Compliments sneaked their way into the fight and like in a low-rated romcom they suddenly kissed. Whether it was due to frustration, stress, mere sexual attraction or all of the before mentioned, Gaku doesn't know to this day. Not that he minded anyway.

  
From that point onward they frequently crashed together when no one was around and both of them would argue that it was without a reason. After weeks of desire pent-up from their make-out sessions they inevitably wound up in bed together.

It was sweet and very awkward, clumsy actions all in and full of insecurity. Both of them were flushed red and Tenn was impatient, but Gaku would have none of that rushed bullshit because he didn't want to cause Tenn more pain than required.

  
It was completely different than depicted in fiction and especially porn, but they managed.  
They did it again. And countless times again, until they were both helplessly caught up in this mess, addicted, and couldn't get by without the others' lips and warmth anymore.

As time went by, they lost their shyness and became bolder, memorizing every nick and scar on the other by kissing it. They knew every erogenous zone and soft spot, the taste of their bodies and the smell of their skin.

 

Gaku snaps back into reality when Tenn touches his chest and traces his abs. He reaches for the lube and flicks the cap open, squirting a good amount on his fingertips.  
  
  
"Leave it.", Tenn whispers fiercely and shifts his legs so his heels are on the edge of the counter he is sitting on.

Gaku raises an eyebrow at Tenn's command. Tenn is obviously impatient _again_ , but Gaku hates to skip foreplay and preparing Tenn in particular. He is definitely used to taking it up his ass by now, but going in like that was just irresponsible.

  
Gaku makes their foreheads touch and their lips brush, looking straight into Tenn's eyes.

"No.", he whispers back, unwavering, fingers rubbing at the lube to warm it up.

  
"I said leave it.", Tenn repeats and a faint blush spreads on his face, "No need for that either today."

  
Gaku backs off from the others' face and glides his eyes downwards over Tenn's naked body. He can't suppress a grin when he notices the vulgar stream of transparent stickiness ooze out of Tenn's hole, forming a small puddle right beneath it.

"You prepared yourself beforehand? Let me see you do that sometime.", he taunts and almost cracks over Tenn's immediate reaction – he pouts and is embarrassed, a visible frown on his forehead.

  
He obviously didn't expect that matter to be addressed verbally and is too proud to admit it that way. Gaku let's it slide this time, because the evidence is clear and Tenn slightly fretting over it like that is enough for him.

  
"Hurry up, idiot.", Tenn presses him and takes the liberty of wiping some lube off of Gaku's fingers to reach for his cock and give it a sloppy, wet pump.

Gaku groans softly at that and Tenn bites at his lips as he grinds the tip to his entrance. Gaku doesn't hesitate, under Tenn's guidance and with a single smooth thrust he slides himself into the wet warmth that is Tenn's body.

  
They both shiver and sigh at the sensation, eyelids flutter shut. A slow and cautious rhythm establishes, it's as if Tenn's insides remember the shape and welcome it.  
Gaku is satisfied with that and supports himself on the counter with one hand and uses the other to grab at Tenn's thigh to push it closer to his chest.

  
"This position is uncomfortable.", Tenn laments after taking a few more hits and Gaku grumbles disgruntled. He is unwilling to stop but at last he prioritizes the indication so he pulls Tenn down from his elevated spot.

"Turn around then.", he suggests nonchalantly and earns a glare for it.

  
Even though he is on the receiving end, Tenn is not very fond of being bossed around, especially during sex.

  
"Fine, suit yourself.", he huffs and turns to place his upper body on the surface of the kitchen, arching his back to grant Gaku better access.

 _  
He really is desperate and it shows_ , Gaku thinks and drags his fingers down Tenn's spine, from neck to the tailbone, making him quiver.

He traces the perfect shape of Tenn's ass with his palms before he spreads his cheeks apart and rubs his entrance with both thumbs. A choking sound escapes Tenn's throat and he hisses.

"Quit playing around."

  
Gaku is amused about being called out but he obliges by pressing his cock back inside painfully slow to tantalize his partner until he is fully enveloped by that dizzying heat yet again. He pulls out almost completely, then slams back in with calculated power. Tenn comments this repeated action with sighs at first until they turn into messy moans.

  
They go at it with two weeks worth of hunger, Tenn proceeds to not only hold against the force but meets Gaku's efforts and it sends waves of pleasure through his whole body. Hands flat on the counter, chin rubbing painfully on the slightly coarse wood with every movement.

He has his eyes closed to train his sense of touch on the way Gaku's hands feel on his hips and ass, the friction that happens inside of him. His hearing sensitive to the erotic sounds their bodies produce upon meeting and also Gaku's harsh breathing that overflows with satisfaction.

  
"Fuck, you're quite a view right now.", Gaku sighs and thrusts an ounce harder and deeper, making Tenn groan unexpectedly loud, "Almost wanna tape it."

  
At that, Tenn turns his head to give him an annoyed glance. "Pull out, you pervert."

  
Before he can protest Tenn squirms free, grabs Gaku by the collar of his shirt and drags him to the couch. He pushes Gaku so he stumbles backward and lands on the cozy cushions.

"Quite a view.", Tenn quotes his playmate and a cocky smile graces his features, "I'll give you something really good to see, then."

  
He straddles Gaku's hips and sinks down onto his cock until he's fully sheathed. The places where Tenn's hands rest on his chest burn hot and he smirks.

  
"You just wanna be in control, shitty brat."

  
"Shut it and concentrate", Tenn orders and resumes to move in a slow but steady pace, "I'm being generous here."

  
When Gaku drags his palms from the others' knees up to his milky thighs, Tenn tilts his body backwards and props onto his hands, noticeably speeding up the thrusting. It strains him quite a bit but Tenn considers it worth the exertion. He shamelessly spreads his legs to tease Gaku by giving him an indeed insanely good view of the reckless act of sheer lust they are so absorbed in.

  
Gaku grits his teeth, he feels the strong urge to leap forward and take Tenn's cock into his mouth to recompense him for that spectacle, but he physically can't and it bothers him.  
To make up for that inability, Gaku reaches for it with his right hand and rubs at the base.

Tenn jerks in response and his half closed, pleasure-clouded eyes snap open in an instant. The sensation of a thumb massaging his balls while four slender yet skilled fingers loosely work on his rock hard length make him inhale sharply.

  
"Gaku..", Tenn utters, it sounds involuntary whiny and he hopes said person doesn't notice.

But Gaku does notice, of course he does. It only maximizes his desire to inhale Tenn, consume him whole and maybe even forgive his occasional sharp tongue for being cute like this.

He nudges Tenn to get his attention and the moment they lock heated gazes, Tenn realizes he fucked up with that whimper from before. Annoyed with himself he takes a mental note that he found a way to flip Gaku's switch even though it meant to let a portion of self control slip.

  
"What?", he breathes heavily in an arrogant manner and rolls his hips exceptionally erotic, similar to one of their dance moves.

  
"Come here already.", Gaku replies with noticeable impatience and digs his nails into Tenn's porcelain skin as he claws at his waist, now with both hands.

  
The hungry look in his eyes, the huskiness of his voice and the force with which Gaku holds him squeezes the air out Tenn's lungs and sets his body on fire. The prospect of what is about to happen makes him shiver and leak a fair amount of precum to boot.

  
Tenn loves kissing Gaku.

He loves the curves of Gaku's lips, their softness and the way they feel like they are the fitting puzzle piece to his own. The surprise switches from tender and sweet to untamed passion, the way Gaku tilts his head the other way after a while to keep it comfortable for them both – all of it way too addictive. It's simply one of the best feelings he knows aside from standing on stage together with him and Ryuu.

Tenn also loves Gaku's honesty and, disregarding their constant bickering, he particularly loves that Gaku accepts and cherishes his naked self, not only literally but also metaphorically speaking.

Needless to say, Tenn would rather swallow a citron or two whole than admit that out loud.

  
"Needy bastard.", Tenn growls to deflect the attention from his unintentional body reactions and resorts to press their chests together.

His lips barely reach Gaku's in that position, mainly because Gaku doesn't let him on purpose and Tenn feels that if he moves any closer, the others' cock will pop out of his hole. That is an unfortunate predicament on its own but Gaku makes it worse by chuckling.

  
"You're too short."

  
"Don't piss me off right now or else I'm gonna snap your dick in half and leave.", Tenn hisses and pinches Gaku's nipple, making him flinch.

  
"Ouch.. All right, stick your tongue out for me."

  
Tenn furrows his eyebrows, lips pursed into an irked pout and more than ever Gaku thinks that Tenn is the cutest little shit on earth.

  
"Just do it.", Gaku emphasizes, "I'll reward you properly."

  
"Choke on it.", Tenn retorts defiantly before he complies regardless.

  
Gaku smirks and wonders who the actual needy bastard is at this moment. The sight in front of him gives him goosebumps, Tenn perfectly imitates the expression he makes when Gaku is about to cum in his mouth. Yes, Tenn definitely earned what he so desperately wanted.

  
Gaku cups the others' butt cheeks to hold him in place and with a single push of his legs he shifts them in an upright position. Finally, Tenn is able to connect on both ends and he doesn't wait a single second longer.

He throws his arms around Gaku's neck to pull him into a boisterous kiss that stuns Gaku for a moment. It reminds him of the first time they kissed but he quickly adapts and treasures Tenn's content humming during the dance of their lips and tongues.

  
Small things like these make Gaku's heart flutter, especially when Tenn let's up his self-induced perfectionism and just enjoys life as it is. He may intentionally focus while they kiss because he knows that Tenn likes it especially – that's obvious – though he doesn't know why.

Maybe it is the same for Tenn, who doesn't know that Gaku is absolutely enamored of his genuine non-professional smiles, the barely visible blush of embarrassment when Gaku tells him that he is proud to have him as their center, that he strongly believes in him.

He loves the light in Tenn's eyes when he gets to eat his favorite donuts or the way his expression softens while talking to a child or petting an animal.

  
So, what if others, their fans, saw them giving in to this kind of animalistic pleasure, saw Tenn acting this shamelessly horny and him, Gaku, so boldly fucking that said shameless center of Trigger, would they be disappointed?

 _  
Anywa_ y, Gaku thinks, _I really should have taped this._

Not to show it to anyone but to have proof for himself that a Tenn that completely entrusts him with his body and soul exists. The thought of it thrills him to no end, it's what makes sex with Tenn so intimate for him.

  
Dirty words and brazen actions may get them both off but it's treasuring Tenn, treasuring each other, what makes their sweaty intermezzi so meaningful.

  
The tip of Gaku's tongue traces Tenn's lips slowly before he let's him in and they melt into each other with passion. Tenn softly groans from time to time, exceptionally so when Gaku sucks on his bottom lip and it makes Gaku's dick twitch inside the other, reminding him that there is another desire that wanted to be fulfilled.

  
While Tenn is still distracted by their joint lips, unsuspecting, Gaku squeezes his butt cheeks, spreads them apart like before and bucks his hips. The sudden friction and sensation pushes a surprised noise out of Tenn who grasps at the shoulder area of Gaku's shirt.

  
"Ah, fuck..", Tenn curses, a habit he picked up from Gaku, and closes his eyes to relish the amazing feeling.

Doing it raw feels way too good for him and he can't imagine how much self-restraint it has to take Gaku not to come prematurely either. The rather sexy sound of skin slapping against skin doesn't help at all, he feels his body is getting more and more tingly despite his dick being neglected for so long.

  
Gaku senses the trembling through his fingertips and they are way too familiar with it. He doesn't want to but he has to let go off Tenn's ass and his left hand dives into the pale pink softness of his hair to pull him closer again. Catching Tenn's lips with his own, he flips their bodies over without warning. Tenn gasps in surprise but realizing he is on his back now, his eyes narrow.

  
"Riding me gets you excited too fast.", Gaku explains in a low voice, "That's hot, but we're not done yet."

  
He finally flings his shirt off and shifts to kneel, resuming the pounding hard and fast. One hand curls around Tenn's cock to finally give it the attention it needs and it makes Tenn subconsciously muffle his almost scream of pleasure with his own two hands.

Tenn cries out between heavy moaning, he hates and loves at the same time how Gaku knows exactly what to do to expose this wimpy, pathetic side of him.

  
Gaku deliberately changes the angle and Tenn responds by clenching his pelvic floor, squeezing Gaku.

  
"Tenn..", he warns the other and groans, even curses under his breath.

  
"Fuck you.", Tenn utters blatantly whiny-voiced, his eyes firmly shut, legs now shaking erratically with the nearing orgasm.

  
Gaku tries to steady him while going at his cock with reckless speed and technique, the same way he tries to hit the others sweet spot as fierce as he can. Tenn claws at the armrest of the sofa to each side of his head and arches his back off the couch, lips torn apart to let the pressure escape in form of heated moans.

One more thrust, it only takes one more time for Gaku to rub his thumb against his glans and Tenn curls his toes. He comes hard and long, all over Gaku's hand and he feels ecstatic, skin on fire.

  
Meanwhile, Gaku etches this scene into his brain, feasting his eyes on Tenn's opened mouth, the wrinkles between his brows as he squeezes his eyes shut, the thin-layered coat of sweat on his forehead and overall, the beauty that is Kujou Tenn as he climaxes.

  
Gaku is keen on dropping a comment but he decides against it. He aches to come too but he allows Tenn time to bask in the pleasure of the after-glow, reducing his movements to slow, sloppy thrusts. This is very much appreciated by Tenn who repeatedly gasps, so very soft, at the friction that make his now oversensitive nerves spark.

  
He fixates on Gaku's face, watches a pearl of sweat race from the temple to his chin, takes in his flushed cheeks and the way his by then damp hair sticks to his skin. He keeps staring with dreamy eyes as Gaku raises the cum-covered hand to his mouth, tongue darting out to lick away what belonged to Tenn not long ago. Tenn's dick twitches limply against his stomach and even more so when his yearning gaze is returned.

Gaku has never seen this look before on Tenn's face and he holds back a chuckle as he puts on a show for Tenn to enjoy.

 _Aren't you kinky_ , Gaku thinks amused and sensually drags his tongue along the back of his hand, tracing the spurts of salty liquid all while he still maintains his hip movements.

  
Tenn visibly gulps, his dry mouth waters with uprising desire. Though he isn't able to fully go at it again any time soon, Gaku is still in need of an orgasm and Tenn simply wants to spoil him rotten in this moment.

His hand clutches at Gaku's wrist, urging him into his direction with mediocre force, and he bites at his lip while nudging Gaku's ass with his ankles.

  
"Hurry up before I change my mind.", Tenn grumbles but it is a pathetic attempt to be spiteful, it doesn't sound threatening at all.

  
Gaku can't suppress a grin as he leans down to decrease the space between their faces. Tenn instantly drops the facade that doesn't work to begin with when Gaku's lips approach, features soften remarkably right before they get in direct contact.

  
His legs snake around Gaku's hips, luring him into getting even closer until their bodies are flush against each other. Gaku picks up the pace and Tenn pushes a whine back his throat, lips indulged in the depth of their kiss and it feels good, _so, so good_ , his mind goes almost blank.

  
Tenn's arms find their way around Gaku's neck yet again and he acts in the spur of the moment when he scratches Gaku's back a little harsher than intended. Gaku winces, breaking their kiss in the course of it. Tenn gives him a peck as an apology and Gaku welcomes it but he doesn't return to his mouth. He rests his face in the crook of Tenn's neck instead, pressing his tongue to the sensitive area before he proceeds to suck gently.

  
"No visible marks.", Tenn reprimands, a piece of his strict and responsible self shining through.

  
"I know.", Gaku whispers into his ear and it relights the fire on Tenn's skin.

  
Shit, he really is weak against things that involve that stubborn guys mouth. One of these days he might allow Gaku to mark him someplace hidden from the public eye. Tenn hums at that thought and his lips curl into a slight smile.

  
His train of thought is interrupted by the piercing throb of being bitten in the same spot Gaku tried to leave a hickey before. Tenn starts a complaint with the others' name, but is not able to express it to the end as his voice cracks from a particular strong thrust.

  
_Gotcha_ , Gaku thinks and it's bliss.  
He can't see his face but he is pleased to listen and continues to lovingly gnaw at Tenn's neck in contrast to practically slamming his cock into him.

Gaku keeps this up for a while, breath becoming more ragged, the bucking of his hips so feral a feeling of guilt towards Tenn almost creeps into his mind. Gaku knows that Tenn can handle it and sticks with the intensity. He is getting closer to the release when Tenn suddenly jerks his shoulder to get his attention.

  
Gaku raises his head to see what he wants, but Tenn doesn't say a word. He cups Gaku's cheeks with both hands and just looks at his face, erotic moans and gasps dripping from his lips like honey.

  
"Ha.", Gaku exhales and manages to smirk at realizing the intent, even tough his lungs are burning at the amount of air it has to dispense on it instead of taking a proper breath.

  
"Equal rights, idiot.", Tenn smiles and tightens the grip on his head.

  
Gaku's eyes flutter shut at the fast building tension in his groin, groans growing louder and he feels Tenn's sharp eyes on his features, watching more closely than ever.

  
"Shit..", he curses and let's out a deep moan, while he clenches up completely. Tenn adds to it when he tenses up intentionally the same moment and Gaku swears again as he releases and fills Tenn up. He shivers throughout the happening, then opens his eyes to find Tenn's.

  
A firm gaze still on his face, they get lost in each other for a few moments, both of them gasping for oxygen.

  
Tenn suddenly leans in to place what has to be the gentlest kiss in history on Gaku's lips. It is quite not like Tenn to be this tenderly affectionate and it causes Gaku's poor exhausted heart to go on a rampage in his chest.

"W-What is it? You in a cuddly mood?", he half jokes and his ears begin to feel hot.

  
Unknown to him Tenn is indeed in the mood – for reasons the man doesn't quite understand himself. But the question pulls him out of his emotional daze and he feels the stubborn need to act the opposite.

  
"As if.", he snaps with a faint blush on his cheeks and pushes at Gaku's chest, "Get off, I need to take a shower."

  
Gaku sighs resigned and he withdraws from Tenn's body slowly. Tenn stands up from the sofa and to his utter horror his legs betray him, giving in under his weight. Gaku is there to keep him grounded but is met with resistance.

"I don't need your help, I can walk by myself!", Tenn barks and shakes his arm free from the support.

  
"That pride of yours is pissing me off sometimes.", Gaku retorts, picks the other up and Tenn folds in half over his shoulder.

  
"Gaku!", he exclaims bewildered, "Let me down!"

  
But Gaku doesn't listen and carries him into the bathroom where he puts Tenn back on his feet in the shower. He wobbles the first instant but keeps silent.

  
"Wash up and then stay the night.", Gaku says calmly and turns the shower on.

  
Cozy warm water hits Tenn's back and he clicks his tongue.

"You really are insatiable, I'm gonna break."

  
Gaku casually pats his head and sighs.

"First of all, you came onto me. Not the other way around."

  
"That's-"

  
"Tenn.", Gaku interrupts, "I asked you to stay the night, but not for that reason. I'd never touch you if you clearly don't want me to and you know that."

  
He drops a kiss on Tenn's forehead and smiles. That tugs on Tenn's heartstrings hard and he regrets making that remark. Tenn mumbles something that alarmingly sounds like an apology and he fidgets with his hands.

"Sorry, what was that?", Gaku teases and is rewarded with Tenn's flushed cheeks of that oh-so-sweet embarrassment.  
  
  
"I said,", he grumbles, "why don't we save some water?"

  
Gaku raises a brow at being confronted with a mischievous smile plastered on his face. He chuckles eventually and draws in close to Tenn to let their lips brush beneath the steaming rain.

  
They take their time in the shower and Tenn even lets Gaku dry his hair afterwards. With nothing on but fresh underwear they dive into the sheets, Tenn turning his back to Gaku. He anticipates to be approached but is let down so he takes the initiative and demands physical contact by shifting closer.

Gaku smiles at that, lovingly kisses Tenn's bare shoulder and nuzzles his hair and nape. Tenn hesitates at first but then reaches behind himself to lead Gaku's arm around his body underneath the covers. While Tenn is concerned about acting on his own clingy desires Gaku wiggles his fingers to intertwine them with Tenn's against his chest, gladly holding him tight.

It calms Tenn down and he relaxes his tense muscles, his breathing slows down, too. Both of them fight the fatigue to bath in each others warmth and presence as long as possible, to savor these rare sweet moments of bluntly expressed yet delicate love.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My first fic written in present tense style, I've checked multiple times but please point out any mistakes if you find them!  
> Title comes from the song "Delicate" by Damien Rice.  
> And in case anyone was wondering, the position Tenn maneuvers them into is called The Crab (yes, I am thoroughly researching), hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
